Kiss Me Here
by Vani Jane
Summary: ONESHOT Arthur always tucked Alfred in and kissed the lad goodnight - but the spoiled lad wants to be kissed elsewhere. "Kiss. Me. Here." Alfred demanded, pointing to his lips. What will Arthur do! Read to find out! Please, don't forget to review!


**Author's Note:** This was originally a flashback scene for another USUK fic I was writing, but I scrapped it out five seconds later and decided it was going to be its own fic. Lol. **Read and enjoy! Don't forget to review! No flames, please – but critique's are welcomed!**

**Pairing(s):** AmericaxEngland

**Genre(s):** Romance, Humor

**Warning(s):** Shounen-Ai, Slight Pedophilia

**Disclaimer:** This is a work of fiction and as much as I want to, Hetalia Axis Powers belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya – not me.

* * *

**"Kiss Me Here"**

Arthur adjusted the baby blue blanket, raising it a little over Alfred's small chest. The little nation looking at him with bright blue eyes, his feet wiggling under the thick covers. It was bloody cute – no, Alfred was bloody cute. The boy was a ball of innocence and energy, it made Arthur feel like a dirty pervert whenever he looked at the cute face and had different thoughts racing in his mind.

"Say, _Aaarthur_," The boy spoke as he fidgeted with his fingers. "Can we go to the park tomorrow?"

Good God, that was just too bloody fucking cute. Arthur needed a stronger chain to lock himself with sanity.

"Sure, love." Arthur replied, kneeling before the bed with a warm smile on his face. God, those bright sapphires looked as if they were staring into his soul. _Hell. Did he notice?_

"Why are you kneeling down, _Aaarthur_?" Alfred inquired, his eyes blinking as he did.

_To hide my erection. _Arthur thought, half disgusted at himself and half relieved that little Alfred didn't notice. It must be how the boy said his name – _Aaarthur_. Was he doing it on purpose to be cute? God. This is what he got from pirating– now, he was being punished for his looting, raping and pillaging.

"E-er, so I can see you better." Arthur lied but Alfred believed him, Alfred always believed him. Then he trailed his finger over Alfred's soft cheek and tickled the boy's chin making him giggle.

"S-Stop it, _A-Aaarthur_, that – tickles!" Alfred giggled and turned to his side when Arthur stopped. With his big blue eyes, he stared at Arthur's green ones. Alfred didn't dare blink, mesmerized by the green of Arthur's eyes.

"I like your eyes." He blurted out and Arthur felt his cheeks go red. "I want 'em to be mine."

Arthur felt his pants tighten – he knew Alfred meant that he wanted green eyes and not the way Arthur interpreted it. But he couldn't help his body's reaction – it was just too bad that Alfred didn't desire him ba—

_Bloody everlasting hell!_ No, Arthur yelled at himself. Alfred was like a brother to him and brothers don't feel bad when their brother didn't lust for them back – hell, brothers don't lust for each other, period!

"B-But you've got beautiful blue ones, already." Arthur said, placing a hand on Alfred's soft blonde hair. "You're like an angel." _That God sent to purge me._

"But I want to be a pirate!" Alfred grinned excitedly, "Like you were! And get rich!"

Arthur laughed at the boy, thinking that he was too much of a good person to be a successful pirate but it was still cute, imagining Alfred in pirates clothes.

"Is that so?" Arthur said, grinning at the boy. "You want to be a pirate, huh?"

"Yeah!"

"Then on my next trip, you'll sail with me." Arthur said, pleased with himself when Alfred's eyes grew big in shock. "I'll be visiting Tonio, a friend of mine. It's not that far, I suppose. I'll let you help me steer the ship."

"I love you, _Aaarthur_!" Alfred gasped excitedly and jumped on the older man, wrapping his small arms around the other's neck. "You're the best! I love you!"

Arthur laughed as he embraced the boy, "I take it you are happy?"

"Yes! Yes, I am!" Alfred grinned, nuzzling his cheek with Arthur's. "I can't wait to steer a ship!"

Arthur chuckled. His laugh, his smile, his happiness – it made Arthur's heart swell. It was impossible, truly impossible for the Englishman to say no to the boy. It would feel like he was depriving Alfred of happiness – and to Arthur, that was like a sin.

"You should get some rest then," Arthur said, pulling them both up with Alfred in his arms. "Tomorrow, we shall go to the park and after, find you suitable clothes for the trip."

Alfred gasped excitedly, "Okay!"

Arthur set Alfred back down on the bed and tucked his bundle of joy in. He playfully pinched Alfred's nose, making him giggle. He pulled back the hair from the boy's forehead and leaned down to kiss him goodnight.

"_Aaarthur_," Alfred said, stopping Arthur from kissing him.

"Yes, love?" Arthur looked down at the boy.

Alfred looked up at Arthur and pointed his lips, "Kiss me here."

Arthur froze, his erection rising back from the grave. "What?"

"Kiss. Me. Here." Alfred demanded, pointing to his lips. "I read it in a book that you kiss the person you love here."

_OhGodohGod_. Arthur loved the boy, yes. He'd love to kiss the boy's lips, yes. There was nothing wrong in kissing the boy there, yes – in Arthur's mind. But hell, he wasn't sure he had enough self-control to just peck those lips! Not when the dead rose from the grave! Damn, he needed to lie to Alfred again!

"O-Only when you're older! Yes, that's right." Arthur said, trying to keep a balanced voice. "You only kiss the person you love there when they are bigger."

Alfred puffed his cheeks and pouted, "Th-Then I'll grow bigger fast! So, wait for me! Don't kiss anyone else! Kiss only me!"

Arthur felt like his entire body turned red. Alfred's remark caught him off guard and it made him warm all over.

He placed a hand on Alfred's head, gently rubbing the boy. Smiling as he said, "Don't worry. I'll always be here."

Then Arthur bent down and kissed Alfred on the forehead. "Good night, love."

Alfred smiled up at Arthur, "Good night, _Aaarthur_. I love you."

"I love you, too." Arthur answered and gave the boy another kiss on the forehead, this time a bit longer. When he pulled away, he grinned at the boy. "Have sweet dreams tonight, Alfred."

Alfred closed his eyes, smiling widely, willing himself to sleep. Unafraid because he knew Arthur was just in the next room that was connected to his room.

When Arthur was about to close the door behind him, he heard Alfred's excited voice speak.

"_Aaarthur_, when I grow bigger – I can sleep beside you every night, too! And take baths with you! I want to do everything in that book and more with you, _Aaarthur_, so wait for me!"

**The End**

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_ That didn't go as I envisioned it. T_T But that's what you get from writing while drinking heavy Spanish wine. (_Hence, why Tonio was mentioned._) Anyhoo, it seems okay to me (_I think... =_=;_)– thanks for reading! ^_^ **Please don't forget to review! No flames, please – but critique's are welcomed!**

P.S. If you're wondering where Alfred read about those stuff, he read it from a book which France _accidentally _left outside Alfred's room.

_Me: Accidentally. Yeah, right. Whatever, France-nii-san. =_= But we still love you anyway! =D_

**EDIT: **Thanks to** JoyofHeart **for pointing out about the English faeries, so I deleted that bit. ^_^;;


End file.
